Giant John Elway (The Primary Elway)
Giant John Elway was a giant football player and the final boss of the Monster Madness Tournament. Giant John Elway appeared as a 28 year old John Elway dressed in 90s Denver Broncos gear and held a giant Bag of Holding filled with giant footballs. Giant John Elway was created when the spirit that was unleashed from John Elway rushed into Lord Beran Murphial's Shit Son, causing him to explode and manifest into Giant John Elway. The reason this happened was due to John Elway creating John Elway using inter-dimensional magics linked to the Primary Elway (the Elway that gives power to all other dimensions' Elways). Giant John Elway was killed by Rob the Zombie throwing John Elway (The Flying Football) into Giant John's mouth, where John unleashed his spiritual energy, blowing Giant John Elway into a million footballs. The Monster Madness Tournament Appearance of John Elway John throws a football at the moon and bonks it. He headbutts zombie Arthur Treacher the Winged Kobold and kills him instantly. A group of drow goths then begin slicing up his right foot and linking their wallet chains to try and "AT-AT" John. John Elway gets tangled up in the chains dropping his bag of footballs and becoming susceptible for pushing over. The goths try to push him over but it's unsuccessful, breaking out of the chains and knocking the goths over. The goths attempt to climb up John Elway and only 2 out of 8 manage to cling on, one gets a hit between his butt and his thigh and does some good damage. John grabs a goth and rears back for a throw but fumbles it, dropping the goth. The drows attack him again en masse. Giant John Elway grabs Snake the Giant Wolf Spider and hurls him into the air, the resulting fall killing him and reuniting him with Jack Skeleton the Skeleton. John Elway turns and runs towards Brixton the goth who was shooting at him and tries to pick him up, he fails however as Brixton was too greasy. 2 goths (Finnegan and Brinegan) climb John Elway and attempt to grease him up with their hair but fail. Darius climbs up John and greases his face. Rucker climbs up and tries to cut his helmet off but fails. Rucker is then grabbed by John and thrown over the Colosseum walls. The goths try again to take his helmet off but fail. John tries to grab Finnegan but he slips out from his grease. The goths shoot him in the nuts and Rob the Zombie slams in the nuts as well. The goths shoot him in the nuts again, getting behind his mythril cup. John goes to his knees in agony, moaning in pain. This moment is used by Rob, as he grabs a greasy Johnathon Elsingway from the air, reels back, and chucks a perfect sprial. However, Giant John starts to move and the ball looks like it's going to miss, but with a glow from the ball, the ball is redirected into John's mouth where it travels in to his stomach, exploding Giant John Elway into a million footballs that turn into stardust. The symbol for the Denver Broncos appears in the sky, and there's peace in the kingdom again.Category:Characters